happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Swelter Skelter
"Swelter Skelter" es el sexagésimo quinto episodio de Happy Tree Friends y el decimo primero de la tercera temporada. Trama del Episodio Es un día muy caluroso en el parque infantil. Lifty y Shifty estan en los columpios, mientras que Petunia se abanica ella misma y suspira. Giggles se desliza por el tobogán, ansiosa por divertirse, pero el metal caliente derrite sus nalgas, untando su carne en el tobogan. Nutty camina casualmente por alli, sosteniendo un cono de helado y riendo. Lifty y Shifty persiguen a Nutty y deciden robarle su helado. Shifty toca a Nutty en el hombro por detrás para obtener su atención. Mientras que los hermanos se rien, Nutty se asusta y comienza a retroceder. Shifty mete la pierna detrás, haciendo tropezar a Nutty. La cabeza de Nutty se abre, exponiendo su cerebro, el cual es frito como un huevo en el suelo caliente. Shifty intenta agarrar el helado en el aire, pero sólo logra agarrar el cono. El hielo se cae y se derrite instantáneamente al tocar el suelo. Los hermanos están decepcionados por su pérdida, pero miran que el camión de helados de Cro-Marmot se detiene. Lifty y Shifty encuentran a Cro-Marmot de pie junto a la camioneta y tienen una idea. Lo secuestran, lo llevan a su apartamento y lo colocan detrás de varios ventiladores para que se enfríe la habitación. Al principio, Lifty y Shifty creian que era el paraíso. Sin embargo, luego de que sus bebidas se congelan, se dan cuenta de que es demasiado frio. Los hermanos aparecen ahora con abrigos de invierno, miserables por el creciente frío. Para empeorar las cosas, empieza a nevar en el interior de la habitación. Lifty y Shifty tratar de empujar a Cro-Marmot al exterior, sólo para encontrar que la puerta principal está congelada. Pensando rápidamente, Lifty trata de usar un soplete para fundir el hielo alrededor de la puerta. Sin embargo, hay tanto frio que la llama se congela y se cae del soplete. El gas todavía brota del soplete mientras un confuso Shifty toma el fuego sólido sólo para que se descongelen en sus manos, incendiándolas. Shifty entra en pánico y accidentalmente coloca las manos delante del soplete, que sigue arrojando gas, causando una explosión de hielo. La explosión mata a Lifty, que ahora está encerrado en un bloque de hielo gigante con numerosos carámbanos afilados que sobresalen en frente a él. Shifty está vivo, a sólo unos centímetros de distancia de los carambanos. Suspira por su buena suerte, pero se resbala en la sangre de Lifty que estaba en sus pies. Cae hacia delante y se clava el ojo y la lengua en el hielo, matándolo. Cro-Marmot, con la sala ya casi como un bloque gigante de hielo, consiguió tener una bebida dentro de su propio cubo de hielo. Moraleja "Don't sweat the small stuff!" (No te preocupes por las cosas pequeñas). Muertes #Nutty se rompe la cabeza y su cerebro es frito por el calor excesivo. #Un pez dorado se congela en su pecera. #Lifty es cortado en pedazos y congelado luego de que su tanque de gas explota. #Shifty se resbala en la sangre de Lifty y su cara es empalada en carámbanos. Heridas *La piel del culo de Giggles se funde y es raspada mientras se desliza por un tobogán. *Las manos de Shifty se queman luego de que el fuego del soplete de Lifty se descongela encima de éstas. Errores #En la introducción, la palabra "Starring" ("Protagonizando") está mal escrita, ya que aparece como "Staring", al igual que en Peas in a Pod. #Cuando Shifty está en el columpio al principio tiene cinco dedos. #Lifty y Shifty están sudando, pero cuando van a robarle a Nutty no están cubiertos de sudor. #El garrote de Cro-Marmot cambia de manos varias veces. #El tamaño del cerebro de Nutty en este episodio se contradice con el tamaño de su cerebro en Easy Comb, Easy Go. #Cuando Shifty coloca su pierna detrás de Nutty, se puede notar que está es demasiado larga. #Los guantes de Shifty desaparecen cuando trata de abrir la puerta. #El sofá donde Lifty se está sentando cambia de posición cuando Shifty da vuelta el vaso. #Considerando la posición y el tamaño de los bigotes de Lifty, estos deberían verse cuando está usando su bufanda. #El bastón de caramelo en el pecho de Nutty cambia de apuntar de izquierda a derecha. #El fuego es energía, no materia, por lo tanto es imposible que se congele. #Si el tobogan estuviera tan caliente como parecía en el episodio, la carne de las nalgas de Giggles debería haberse quedado pegada al tobogán e impedirle moverse. #El helado de Nutty se derritió sin dejar ningún rastro o vapor. #Es imposible que caiga nieve en el departamento, ya que se necesitan nubes, las cuales se hacen de vapor, el cual no estaba disponible debido a que el agua estaba congelada. #Considerando la temperatura tan alta, el cubo de hielo de Cro-Marmot debería haberse derretido aunque sea un poco. #Se desconoce cómo hizo Cro-Marmot para tomar la limonada si está congelado. #El cono del helado desaparece cuando Lifty y Shifty ven a Cro-Marmot. #Giggles y Petunia son colocados como personajes secundarios, a pesar de que Giggles sólo aparece en dos escenas y Petunia en una sola escena. Curiosidades *Este es el primer episodio de internet donde Cro-Marmot tiene un rol secundario. *Este es el primer episodio donde protagonizan Lifty y Shifty desde Milkin' It. *Esta es otra de las veces en la que se muestra la fragilidad de los Happy Tree Friends, cuando Nutty se cae al suelo y se rompe la cabeza, dejando salir su cerebro. *Este es el primer episodio de la tercera temporada donde Lumpy no aparece. *La muerte de Nutty es similar a la muerte de Sniffles en Moppin Up. *El truco de Lifty y Shify para robarse el helado de Nutty es similar al que usaron en Sea What I Found, donde se roban el tesoro de Russell y Lumpy. *Esta es la segunda vez que Lifty y Shifty secuestran a alguien (en este caso Cro-Marmot). La primera vez fue en Gems the Breaks, donde secuestran a Giggles y Petunia. *Durante la explosión, el Ídolo Maldito aparece brevemente. *Es uno de los episodios donde Giggles sufre una herida y sobrevive. *Este episodio es una de las cuatro instancias donde Lifty muere antes que Shifty. *El mismo parque es visto en episodios como Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, Blast from the Past y I Nub You. *Es la primera vez que el duo roba a Nutty. *En la carta de presentación, Giggles aparece en el tobogan, al igual que en el episodio. *Sin contar el HTF Break, Claw, Lifty y Shifty no volverian a aparecer hasta cuatro años despues, en Buns of Steal. *Si no se cuenta el pez congelado, Shifty es responsable por todas las muertes del episodio. * El título de episodio es un posible referencia a la canción Helter Skelter de The Beatles. Video thumb|center|550 px Versión Blurb thumb|center|550 px Traducción de la Versión Blurb This little poem makes no sense. Este corto poema no tiene sentido. It's like drunk Dr. Seuss. Se parece a una del Dr. Seuss Fun Fact: Looking directly into the sun makes you cool! Dato Curioso: Mirar directamente al sol te hace ver cool. Not cool like cold, but cool like everybody will like you. No "Cool" del Frío. Sino "Cool" de que le agrades a todos. This gag is based on actual events Este truco esta basado en los actuales eventos. it's happened to every kid who's gone down a metal slide on a hot day. Esto le pasa a todos los niños que se deslizan por un tobogán de metal en un día caluroso. We feel ya Te lo dijimos. It's rude to sit on the swings, but no swing. Es rudo sentarse en el columpio, pero no balancearse en este. Nutty suffers from an actual eye condition called "Eww, gross your eye! Nutty sufre una actual condición de su ojo llamada "Aww, cierralo, es asqueroso!" Nutty also has a skull that offers, literally, no protection. It's like an egg shell. Nutty también tiene un cráneo que ofrece, literalmente, NO protecciones. Es como una cáscara de huevo. Oh I see now...frying like an egg Oh, ahora me doy cuenta... Se fríe como un huevo. They're sad because they killed him for nothing. Están tristes porque lo mataron por nada. Cro-Marmot drives an ice cream truck because his Taco Truck went out of business Cro Marmot conduce un camión de helados debido a que su camión de tacos quebró. Fun Fact: Lifty and Shifty stole this apartment building. Dato Curioso: Lifty y Shifty robaron este edificio de apartamentos. Want to buy a TV? ¿Quieren comprar una TV? Cro-Marmot must be putting out a lot of BTU's Cro-Marmot debe estar poniendo una gran cantidad de BTUs Lifty is wearing his Mole costume Lifty esta llevando el traje de The Mole. Shifty knows all the words to "Let it Snow", but doesn't know the tune Lifty sabe toda la letra de la canción "Let it Snow", pero no se sabe la melodía. All this from Cro-Marmot? ¿Todo esto es de Cro-Marmot? Of course! When in doubt, use a torch! Correcto! Cuando estas en duda, usa una antorcha! Science Fact: Fire can freeze. Dato Científico: El fuego puede congelarse. Don't question us, just accept it. No nos preguntes, solo acéptalo. Science Fact #2: When fire unfreezes, it's fire again. Dato Científico #2: Cuando el fuego se descongela, es fuego otra vez. ...just nod in agreement. ...Simplemente asiéntelo. Science Fact 3#: An explosive force can freeze. Dato Científico #3: Una fuerza explosiva puede congelarse. You guys are learning soooo much from this episode Ustedes chicos están aprendiendo muuuucho de este episodio. Blood on the floor does NOT freeze La sangre en el suelo no ESTÁ congelada. Write that down Escribe eso. Looks like Cro-Marmot could use a refill Parece que Cro-Marmot podría recargar su botella. Galería en:Swelter Skelter Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Tercera Temporada Categoría:Episodios con Blurbs Categoría:Episodios 2009 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lifty Categoría:Protagonizado Por Shifty